Locked Away
by CookieMunsterr
Summary: Yugi is the prince of Egypt and his brother Atem is the Pharaoh and is super protective of yugi but yugi is tired of being locked in the palace see what he does in the story
1. Golden cage

Prologue

Yugi prince of Egypt lived with his brother Pharaoh Atem in their big gold and marble palace and since their parents died in his teenage years Atem became Pharaoh when Yugi was 4 years younger than him after that Atem became possessive of Yugi and never letting him go outside the palace it was no wonder yugi is so pale but the more Atem kept him out of sight from everyone the more Yugi wanted to go out and explore because he felt like a exotic bird in a golden cage

Hey guys tell me what you think I got this idea from a fanfiction called My snake My mate( i think you should read it) its going to be the same relationship between Atem and Yugi but different plot sorry for the short chapter ;)


	2. Finally out

Cookie:I don't own Yugioh

Yugi POV

I was walking down the palace steps under the cover of night with the clothes on my back and a bag of food I thought at the time that was all I would need but I couldn't care I just had to get away I couldn't take it anymore I know my brother wants to keep me safe but I can't take not having any friends or being able to go outside; I feel like a lone bird in a giant cage you see me and Atem used to play outside and have fun with the servants who worked in the gardens but then when Father and Mother were killed he basically forbid me to go outside and then the servants started to ignore me but still served me i'm not even sure why they just did I just wanted someone to talk to but Atem is almost always busy and when he wasn't and I asked him why I wasn't aloud outside he just ignored me and started talking about another topic. I was now somewhere in the village but when I looked back the palace was really far I must have gone farther than I thought but I just had to keep going. I ran as fast as I possibly could when I saw it was almost time for Ra to rise and I know that the servants get up around this time so my brother would be getting up in about an hour for meetings and such. Then soon I had to stop running because I was about to faint I figured that I wasn't going to last long but this is ridiculous I only ran for 7 to 8 minutes and I already feel like fainting but I can't I have to keep going i'm going to make it far enough so he can't find me. I finally made it fairly far from the royal city I then saw a house that was pretty close to where I was now and I figured that I wasn't going to last long with the supplies I had. So then my feet lead me to the house even though I couldn't even feel them. I then knocked on the door as soon as I did a very handsome man (In my opinion) that looked almost identical to my brother opened the door I was mildly scared for a moment but couldn't be for long cause then the black dots in my vision started and I fell unconscious.

Atem POV

I woke up to my silk blankets and the sun in my room /Today is going to be a good day/ I thought a servant knocked on my door I let him in and he dressed me then I gave a wave of my hand and he left. I then left to go to the dinning as soon as I was in the dinning area of the palace I expected to see the beautiful face of my precious brother sitting in the seat beside mine but oddly he isn't there I then thought the reason was because he was tired and still in bed

"Servant' I pointed to the servant in the corner

"Yes your majesty"

"Go fetch my brother"

"Yes my lord" He bowed and left I ate my breakfast of vast meats and fruits in silence until the servant boy came back with a stoic face

"My pharaoh prince Yugi is not in his bed chambers"

"Well find him"

"Yes my lord"

/where can he be he has to be somewhere in the palace, the guard would have alerted me had he snuck out to the gardens/ I then finished eating and went to the throne room where my first council meeting began we were talking about how there was a rebellion in one of the more outer village when the guard notified me that a servant had a message of importance for me so I told the guards to see him in.

"Speak servant what is this message"

"I'm sorry my pharaoh but Prince Yugi is not in the palace"

"WHAT"

Review like follow and no flames please

cookie: see ya next chapter ;)


	3. Meeting my savior

So here's the new chapter peoples hope you like and please review ;p

†***********************************†*****************************************†**********************************************†

Atem stormed to his younger brother's room, with a quivering servant behind him.

"M-my Pharaoh," The servant stuttered out. "It could be that Prince Yugi is in the garden. We could-"

"Quiet." Atem held up a hand. "My brother is not here, and you will send the word that he is missing."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." The servant slunk away. Atem sighed.

Yugi POV

I woke up to the smell of bread and realized I was starving he didn't eat dinner, I then also realized he wasn't sleeping on my silk sheets and soft bed /where am I/ I thought then it all came back to him running away, coming to this mans house and fainting. A deep baritone voice woke me from my thought pattern

"Are you okay'

"Yes I'm perfectly fine thank you for asking "

'Well not many boys come to my door fainting"

''Sorry for the inconvenience I caused" he said with a flushed face

"Its quite alright little one"

'Hey I'm not that little and your not much taller than me " while he said that his face was turning tomato red

"So I had a spit fire at my door sorry little one I didn't mean to be rude I just don't know your name'

"You could have asked that before its .. Heba yeah Heba" I said the first name I thought of I can't let this stranger know who I am I wanted to make friends not more servants

"Well Heba my name is Yami and may I ask why you showed up at my door so early in the morning'

"Well let's just say I'm running away from home'

"Oh alright I get I may not know you but you seem nice so I'll make you a deal I'm allowing you one chance to stay here as long as you want but do not think if you do something like steal from me I will not hesitate to throw you out alright '

"Yes I'll take that deal''

'Oh yes you will also have to do chores for me and first chore of the day go to the market and buy vegetables and wheat to make bread I'm running out so get going''

"Sure thank you again for letting me stay here Yami'

As I was about to walk out the door

"Aren't you forgetting something"

"Um i don't think so"

"The money Heba the money unless you plan to steal them"

"No no no thank you Yami that would have been embarrassing"

I then walked out the door with a basket in hand not even waiting for a response and headed to the market place.

TIME SKIP ( Third person POV)

Yugi was buying fruit and vegetables when The cloping of the horses feet reached his ears before he even saw the horses. His hood was up, but that would mean nothing if he was caught. Yugi's pace picked up. He hid in one of the alleyways praying to what ever god would listen.

"Have you seen this boy?"

Yugi heard the guards and servants ask the pedestrians. Yugi stifled his laughter. Even if they asked everyone here, nobody would would know him because of Atem keeping him locked up. /I guess being alone has advantages/ It was still sad for him but at least he had that advantage so even if he walked around he wouldn't get noticed since he was so small the only thing that stuck out about him was his star shaped tri colored hair and if you looked at his face you would notice the two large gems that are his eyes that were colored amythyst by the gods. So back to where we were before he was hiding in that alley for a good long time before coming out he then bought the things he needed as quickly as he possibly could then ran as fast as his little legs could take in The direction of Yami's house /I think this is the way/.

†**********************************†***************************************†*************************************†

Thanks for reading part of this chapter came from the amazing AzMoAn so check her out other than that review no flames please and I have a new story coming up so check that out too love you all ; p


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys I'm so sorry but my computer will be getting fixed so no updates for two weeks but for the time being I'm going to answer reviews instead so review one

1\. Will Atem find Yugi

1\. In later chapters yes but by that time Yugi will be in love with a certain someone but I cant say anymore

2\. I think that's Atem will have the city search of with the guards and the priests will help out as well. Yugi is in hiding with some friends that's he has met. Their names are Jono, Roy, and Malik. Them three should help to keep Yugi hidden the entire time

2 unfortunately not but I will be introducing Ryou and Jono fairly soon oh yes and as for malik well you'll find out soon

That's all for now see you all soon for the next chapter

Review, follow, and favourite


	5. Hoping

Hey Guys I'm so sorry for not updating but I finally got my laptop *snuggles laptop* oh yeah I have another important message but read the chapter first

Yugi was so thirsty he wasn't sure how long he ran but he knew he was lost /damn I knew I should have paid attention to the way but no Yugi you were to happy that someone took you in good going/ he thought. He then made another turn and found himself in another alley with a dead end. He turned to leave when three men were closing in on him as he tried to back up he found himself backed against a wall /Maybe I should have stayed in the palace with Atem/ three men came closer with each breath he made and finally they were face to face. The leader he guessed had an ugly face in Yugi's opinion but at the same he was scary to point where he had Yugi paralyzed and Yugi was guessing that was the intended effect then he was brought out of thought by a big voice

"Hey kid what's a matter I'm just here to have fun"

"Nnnno please no" Yugi wanted to cry out to the gods hoping Ra would hear one of his sons but couldn't bring himself to speak

"Come on kid what are you a virgin and if you are well this makes it more fun for me that is"

Yugi finally found his voice

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE"

HE YELLED as loud as he possibly could he felt hands sweaty grubby hands touch him under his shirt he then realized he could move and with the power of adrenaline he kicked the large man where no man should be kicked while the man was doubled over in pain he tried to run forgetting about the two other rather large men which grabbed him and held him still while the first one got up from the ground.

"You'll pay for that runt"

The man said while delivering a bone breaking punch to his ribs Yugi could swear he heard a rib crack but he couldn't be sure as he heard someone shout

"Hey ushio leave the kid alone"

"What you're going to make me Jono"

"Yes why in fact I am"

"You're going to regret saying that Jono"

Yugi saw a flash of gold as the man he presumed to be Jono punched the other man which was now identified as Ushio the other two men holding him immediately dropped him while running to help their leader while he fell to the ground while trying to stay conscious Yugi heard a series of punching, grunting, and groaning then someone saying something

"Hey kid you okay"

" Atem, Yami" Yugi said before he passed out.

Atems POV

Where is he my sweet little brother, My beautiful gem he couldn't have run away, no I must not think that my Yugi would not run away from me, he loves me maybe not the way I love him but he loves me all the same;he must have been kidnapped but what if, I mean it is possible I did take away his friends and any other freedoms we had before but only because I don't want him to get attached to anyone but me. When I get him back I don't care he will be mine body, heart, and soul and he will be my queen, oh my I'm getting hard just thinking about all the things we could do but first how to get him back. I have two options assume he's been kidnapped or the slim possibility he ran away I would still find him either way there's just going to be a punishment for option two. It doesn't matter I am just going to play this like a game because I always win.

**So there's your chapter guys oh yes will I kind of introduced Jono and I know Ushio is Japanese but I couldn't think of another bully from Yugioh that would fit the scenario so yeah there's that and if you guys want to vote on my poll I would be grateful so on my poll you guys can chose the things you want in this story and other than that Favourite, review, and follow love you all see you guys next chapter**


	6. Sorry

**Hey guys I'm so sorry i havent updated in a while and am sorry i wont be updating in a couple weeks i'm going on a trip for two weeks but i have a preview. Oh yes before i forget thanks to all the people that stood by me the entire story: AzMoAn,yugi sister laya sun princess (yes thats her pen name),ChangeOfHe4ts.**

**Preview**

Yugi opened his eyes for some reason he was hurting and not the i have a headache but the being stabbed in the abdomen pain and thats the reason he screamed when he awoke from the pain induced slumber

"Hey little boy are you Ok"

"What"

"Are you Ok"

"Where am I"

"Ok first answer my question than i'll answer yours"

"fine I'm okay but where am I"

A baritone voice interupted the conversation

"Your back where you started yugi"

**Okay guys that was your preview when i update check out the new chapter and vote on the poll on my page for what you want in locked away follow, favourite, review and i'll see you next time**


	7. Senet board

Hey guys its been forever but now im back and ready to write for y'all. Well heres the chapter

YAMI" Yugi exclaimed as he ran imediatly forgetting about the pain and hugged yami crying as he did  
Yami ttthose men tri-"

"I know Yugi Jono told me what happened"

Yugi turned to face his other savior who was just standing there looking deep in thought

"So Yami who's the runt"

"Hey i'm not that small jeez do i really look that small" 

"Sorry let me rephrase that whose the kid yami"

Yugi was about make another protest but stopped before he started

"His name is Yugi so Yugi Jono and Jono this is yugi"

"Okay so Yugi how did you get here"

"Well Jono is it I ah well kinda ran from home"

"So yugi why did you run away"

"Its complicated "

"Fine I respect peoples boundaries "

Atems POV

Where is he its been days no ransom, no demands, no nothing. Why why why did he leave, because now I **know** he hasn't been kidnapped. He** actually** left me what what did I do wrong I loved him never mistreated him so why. All these scenarios are running through my head he could be hurt or worse ; Now I have to find him he couldn't have gone to far he wouldn't have taken that much food; I know my brother was at least that smart so where is a place that isn't to far yet far enough to hide from me... I believe I just found myself a riddle and where there's a riddle there's a game and my dear Yugi you are on the other side of this senet board

Dang guys that took a while well review,follow &amp; favorite Remeber my lovely readers i have a poll up so feel free to vote or messeage me what you want for the story

Sayoonara


	8. Akefia

Hey guys yes I know I promise I didn't disappear school has just been getting all of my attention but I'm back I can try to update every three weeks but anyways you all want to get to the chapter so here it is

3 Months Later

Yugi's POV

I opened my eyes to sun shining. I got up and did my chores that consist of sweeping, making breakfast, and waking Yami up which was literally a chore in itself. A lot has happened over three months I've gained Yami's trust and a little more let's just say were more than friends, me and Jono are literally the best of friends he comes over every day and shows me a little more of a world I've been living in my entire life but never really seeing anything. He treats me like a little brother, like a little brother should be treated not ignoring what they have to say not forbidding them from anything. But anyway my life is pretty good I enjoy life as a peasant its simple, simple and beautiful and full of love. The only thing I regret is them not knowing who I am having to live under a false name every day I know I'm not Heba I am unfortunately Yugi prince of Egypt

"Heba come here"

"Yes Yami what is it"

"I can want your company can I not" He laughs the deep baritone laugh i love so much

"Yes of course but I just wanted to know if you needed something"

"No agápi I don't need anything, just you"

"Alright "I went and kissed him on the lips he kissed me back deeply

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session but I thought we were going to go out into the village today" I blushed out of shame as Yami just stood up and walked toward Jono without a care

"It's okay Heba Jono is in a relationship with a priest if you can believe it"

"Hey me and Seth are none of your business but if you must know Yes, I'm in love with a man who is a priest who's name is Seth. Do you follow me?"

"You mean the high priest the right hand of the Pharaoh Seth"

"Yes that Seth and wait a minute how would you know who that is you're an outsider isn't that right"

"Well a guy can hear rumors can't he"

"Of course Heba, okay Jono no more interrogations let's go into town yes"

"Sure sure Yami hurry up and get your boyfriend ready to go will you" Jono says, Yami starts chuckling again

"Come on Heba we better go before someone blows his top"

"I'm coming I'm coming" I yell as I try to catch up with Yami

ATEMS POV

It's been three months three damn months. Where is he? I've tried everything, looked everywhere, I even hired a thief to look for Yugi. The thief I sent hasn't come back yet but I expect very soon, he will.

"My Pharoah someone is here to see you, he says you would be expecting him. should I allow him in?" Ah speak of the devil "let him in"

"Let him in" I say with a slight smirk on my face

"Yes my lord"

A man with white hair comes in with confidence radiating off him and triumph written all over that smirk on his face.

"Oh so great Pharaoh" he says mock bowing

"I have found your dear little brother, he is in the outer village with a man that looks surprisingly like you and another boy who has golden hair and brown eyes" My eyes open wide before going back to their sharp neutral look, a pleased smirk resting on my face.

" You did very well for a thief, you will have your reward. However, I also have another proposition for you, would you consider becoming one of my generals? I know it is an odd request but your skill is undeniable. This is an offer I would not advise you to overlook"

"I'll think about it oh great Pharoah"

"You should, after all it could be in your best interest…Akefia"

The big reveal dun dun dun that was fun to write I'll see you in the next chapter rate review and favourite tell me what you all want next


	9. The ring

Yugi walked around the village happily with Yami and Jono. His distinctive hair covered by a simple brown shawl that matched his long robe (think Princess Jasmine's disguise in Aladdin). Three months had passed with his lover and he couldn't get enough. There was always something new. Traders from other lands came with their goods to sell. Sometimes they had clothes made of fine silks and sometimes Yami would spoil him and buy him some of those fine clothes because Yami says he looks like a prince(ironically), but sometimes those same traders would sell people. Yugi always felt bad for the poor people being sold to work in houses or to the palace at the palace Atem never blinked an eye but the runaway prince always felt it was wrong. What right did people have to treat other people in such a way. It was simply too cruel a fate to have.

Yami and Jono walked off but weren't too far off, they were haggling with fruit and vegetable farmers. This Allowed Yugi some time to admire some of the stalls selling fine jewelry. As a prince, he'd been gifted with many rings, bracelets, anklets, armbands, and necklaces. Mostly by his brother. Yugi sighed, Sometimes, he missed his overprotective sibling. "My, what a lovely thing /you/ are." said a sly voice with an accent Yugi could not place. He looked up at the owner of the stall. He was handsome with long white hair and a scar over one of his strange gray eyes. His smile was pleasant but it still made Yugi uneasy.

"My, what a precious looking thing you are" said a sly voice with an accent Yugi could not place. He looked up at the owner of the stall. He was handsome with long white hair and a scar over one of his strange gray eyes. His smile was pleasant but it still made Yugi uneasy.

"Thank you" answered Yugi smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry for just gawking…" The man chuckled heartily.

"Not at all, not at all" Yugi simply waved dismissively.

"Say, come closer, boy. I have something special here just perfect for you." The Mysterious man beckoned as he reached into his robes and retrieved a small bag. From it, he pulled a beautiful a beautiful golden band.

"It's beautiful!" the runaway prince exclaimed.

"But as unfortunate as it is, I cannot afford such a treasure, sir. I am but a humble peasant. Thank you very much though." Yugi smiled and was about the turn away as he had heard Jono's raised voice in the distance screaming with unbridled passion and knew he must have pissed off the person he was haggling with.

"At least please try it on it seems to be made for you" the strange man pleaded.

"Really" Yugi says now more intrigued and curious than ever about the small piece of jewelry.

"well, what's the harm in trying it for only a moment?" Yugi turned back towards the man with the scar. It was simply so beautiful and it really did seem to call to him.

"Well, alright." he said, lifting the ring carefully trying not to drop it and placed it on his finger. A perfect fit. Yugi smiled as it glowed in the sun. Then he frowned. No. That wasn't the sun making it glow. It seemed to light up on it's own. The plain band then showed symbols. Seven symbols he knew all too well from his days in the palace among his brother and the six other powerful people who carried ancient items like the one on the ring. In the center, the tiny pyramid's eye glowed red as it stared at Yugi. Then, his world turned black as he heard crazed laughter from the seller.

()()()()()()()

Yami looked back to where Heba had last been standing. "Jono, where is Heba?" he looked around seeing a frustrated Jono was making rude gestures behind the back of the man he just blew a trade with. The bastard was asking too much for some rotten fruit!

"Huh? He's right...hey, where'd he go?" he looked around. Yami rolled his eyes now irritated.

"He couldn't have gone far. Come on. He might be looking at the flowers, he is the most curious kid alive, you know." Jono says. Yami nodded in agreement as he remembered his Heba was fascinated with anything garden related. He'd buy Heba dozens of flowers if it meant he'd accept a certain ring he'd secretly bought today.

()()()(()()()()()

Yugi groaned and slowly sat up. His and Yami's bed felt different. Much softer and ... bigger. He rubbed his eyes. In a flash, he remembered the village and looking at jewelry. And then...the man with the ring and...

"Yami?!" he yelled, his eyes now wide open and fully alert. He nearly passed out again from shock at the realization that he wasn't in his and Yami's small yet charming home in the village. He was back where he started. Tearily Looking around, he recognized the room he was in. He felt eyes on him from some part of the room and he turned around with the feeling of dread deep in his heart as he knew exactly whose eyes they were.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))

Hey guys, I was finally able to post something I know you all probably think "Wow she must have been taken over by an alien because she posted something" as cool as that sounds no, I have not been, I have however been approached by the greatest co-writer ever, she actually wrote like 90 percent of this so hands together for the great Ice Demon Allysandra check her out, please she is simply amazing well anyways see you next chapter.


End file.
